


Un Serpent dans le Verger

by Sandentwins



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Apples, Bickering, Confession, M/M, Pining
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Ce n'est pas souvent facile d'aimer. Et c'est encore moins facile de se faire aimer.





	Un Serpent dans le Verger

« C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas? »

Esteban prit une longue bouffée d'air frais, laissant la lumière du crépuscule lui caresser la peau. Du haut de la colline où ils se trouvaient, les deux garçons avaient une vue magnifique des paysages en dessous d'eux, des plaines verdoyantes que le soleil colorait de teintes dorées en se couchant. Assis dans l'herbe, Esteban contemplait cette beauté, ses yeux à peine gênés par la lumière de l'ouest, au contraire appréciant toutes les beautés du soir naissant. 

« ...ça a son charme, en effet. »

Debout à côté de lui, Tao devait admettre que c'était une jolie vue. Mais il en avait vu d'autres plus spectaculaires encore, alors pourquoi faire tant de zèle pour un simple coucher de soleil? Esteban devait vraiment avoir vécu une vie pauvre s'il s'extasiait encore devant la moindre petite pacotille du monde autour. Et même si son enthousiasme était agréable à voir, ce n'était surtout plus de son âge. 

Luisant du soleil rougeoyant, le Condor posé en contrebas avait l'air de s'enflammer sous les coups de son étoile. On aurait dit un gigantesque oiseau incendié, qui toutefois semblait si petit vu d'ici. Il distinguait à peine les silhouettes de Mendoza et des autres, qui s'affairaient autour à édifier un petit camp de fortune pour la nuit. Malgré la beauté du paysage, les nuits pouvaient être froides, et il ne leur fallait pas traîner. 

« Bouge-toi un peu. », prévint Tao. « On doit trouver de quoi manger, t'as oublié? »

« – Juste une seconde. », protesta Esteban. « Il y a des pommiers là-bas, va en cueillir. Rien ne presse. »

Tao soupira, irrité par un tel calme d'esprit. Rien ne pressait jamais avec Esteban, il semblait. Si même l’Élu n'avait aucun sens des priorités, alors qu'adviendrait-il de toute leur mission? Une telle négligence de leurs objectifs poussa Tao à heurter le bras d'Esteban de son pied. 

« Si, ça presse. J'ai faim, moi, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas! »

Esteban grommela. 

« Oh, ça va, tu peux bien me laisser vivre une seconde! »

Il finit toutefois par se relever à contrecœur, détachant ses yeux de la contemplation paisible du paysage. De toute façon, le soleil avait presque fini de se coucher, et emportait avec lui toutes les beautés du crépuscule. 

S'arrachant à sa paix d'esprit, il se tourna vers Tao, qui était en train de cueillir des pommes non loin. Perché dans les branches, Pichu sectionnait les tiges des fruits, que Tao rattrapait dans un pan de sa tunique, ou tout du moins essayait. Ce n'était guère un système de précision, mais au moins il avait l'avantage d'aller vite. 

Esteban se plut à apprécier ce spectacle, et la cocasserie de la manière dont son ami s'y prenait pour cueillir des fruits. Adossé contre un autre arbre, il s'amusa à retenir son rire alors que Tao essayait de rattraper autant de pommes intactes que possible, ce qui était peu de chose de par sa maladresse. Plusieurs lui tombèrent sur la tête, et Esteban échoua à ne pas rire devant cette scène des plus burlesques, ce qui lui valut plus d'un regard noir.

« Je te rappelle que tu es censé m'aider! », protesta Tao, se massant le crâne. « Alors arrête de faire l'idiot! »

« – Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter! »

Mais sa propre faim commençait à le tenailler, donc il trouva bon de s'exécuter tout de même. Sa propre chemise n'était guère large, mais elle était un assez bon panier pour y ranger toutes celles que Tao manquait d'attraper au vol. Il y en aurait assez pour tout le monde, ce qui était une bonne chose en soi. 

« Si Zia était avec nous, on pourrait en ramener plus. », commenta Esteban, dont le panier improvisé commençait à se faire trop petit. 

Il entendit Tao souffler, ce qui le fit relever la tête. 

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »

« – Oh, rien, rien... »

Il avait déjà ramassé assez de fruits, qu'il parvint à rassembler dans un baluchon net entre les plis de sa tunique. Ce faisant, il devait la relever quelque peu pour pouvoir le porter, dévoilant les braies qu'il portait en dessous. 

« Juste que tu aimerais la voir à ma place, pas vrai? »

Esteban cligna des yeux, sans y comprendre. Il lui fallut un moment pour saisir l'allusion, à laquelle il se fâcha. 

« Ça va pas, de dire de telles choses? », s'offusqua-t-il. « Bien sûr que non! »

« – Nous sommes tous au courant, mon vieux. Ton innocence ne trompe personne. »

« – De quoi tu parles, enfin? »

Il avait les joues rouges, le visage en feu, même s'il n'en comprenait pas très bien les raisons. Mais Tao avait visiblement l'air de s'en moquer, t il n'appréciait pas ça du tout. 

« T'es pas discret, tu sais. Je vois très bien comment tu la regardes. Comment tu essaies toujours de t'arranger pour que vous soyez tous les deux séparés du groupe. »

« – Ça n'a rien à voir! Tu te fais des idées. »

Tao pouffa de rire, un rire acerbe qui lui fit mal sans qu'Esteban ne sache pourquoi.

« Arrête de parler d'idées. Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu. Tu la voudrais juste pour toi, hein? »

Il fit un pas en avant, et Esteban recula. 

« 'Ooooh, ma Zia, ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerai jusqu'à la fin! Partons ensemble accomplir notre destin d'élus et ignorons tout le reste'! J'exagère à peine. Tu n'en as que pour elle, et ça me monte à la tête! »

Esteban ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette accusation aussi soudaine. Il est vrai qu'il avait quelques vues sur Zia, mais de là à agir de manière si bizarre, comme le clamait Tao… Pris de court, il ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. 

« ...c'est pas vrai. », essaya-t-il. « Tu sais que je n'abandonnerais jamais le reste. Je ne vous abandonne pas, peu importe ce que tu t'amuses à croire. Alors arrête tes mimiques bizarres, car on y va. »

« – Pourquoi donc? Tu ne veux plus passer de temps avec moi? Si tu ne m'abandonnes pas, tu voudras bien, non? »

Esteban soupira, agacé. 

« Ce que tu dis n'a plus aucun sens. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu veux me faire la morale sur à quel point tes ancêtres étaient supérieurs aux miens? Tu veux me faire un reproche que tu n'oserais pas faire devant tout le monde? Tu veux frimer pour te sentir mieux? Alors vas-y! Je t'attends! »

Et il ouvrit grand les bras pour le montrer, laissant ainsi tomber la demi-douzaine de pommes qu'il avait calées dans sa chemise. Elles tombèrent à terre, roulant hors de portée, et Pichu se posa pour essayer de les rattraper. 

Tao, lui, avait l'air surpris de tant d'ouverture. Il resta confus pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, avant de finir par tourner les talons et s'en aller. 

« Hé! »

Mais Esteban ne le voyait pas de cette manière. Il marcha vers lui, le pas rapide, et l'agrippa par le bras.

« Penses pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Tu vas t'expliquer, tout de suite! »

Normalement, il n'en aurait pas fait toute une histoire. Il avait l'habitude des gamineries de Tao, et il devait se montrer plus malin que ceux qui lui cherchaient des noises. Mais même le plus patient de tous avait un point de rupture, et si Esteban n'avait jamais prétendu à ce titre, alors le sien devait être plus proche encore. Et il était juste si _fatigué_ en ce moment, il avait besoin de lâcher un peu de lest.

« C'est quoi ton problème? », fit-il, énervé. « Ça fait des mois que tu me ridiculises et m'insultes! Ça commence à bien faire! Qu'est-ce qui va pas, chez toi? »

« – Ce qui va pas? »

Tao lâcha sa propre cueillette, qui tomba au sol avec un bruit de rebond. 

« Il faut vraiment que tu sois le dernier des imbéciles, pour me poser cette question! »

« – Ah, car c'est _moi_ l'imbécile, maintenant!? »

Leurs yeux remplis de colère se rencontrèrent, leurs expressions fâchées se confrontèrent. Fatigué d'avance de la dispute qui allait suivre, Esteban le repoussa, et se détourna de lui pour aider Pichu à ramasser les fruits tombés. Il voulait juste s'en aller, loin de lui, et espérer maintenir sa propre colère à distance. Ce n'était pas le moment, ce ne serait jamais le moment. 

À terre, Pichu fit rouler une pomme jusqu'à lui, et le regarda de ses petits yeux. 

« Esteban fâché? », demanda-t-il avec son petit air inquiet.

Esteban soupira. Il était fâché, certes, mais ça lui passerait. Tout lui passerait toujours. Il n'y avait rien qui ne pourrait pas lui passer, lui qui était d'un naturel si calme, si positif, si...

« Je ne suis pas fâché. », mentit-il. « Juste...agacé. »

« – Triste? »

« – Non plus. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais triste? »

Il ramassa ce qu'il put, et se tourna vers Tao. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, visiblement renfrogné. Esteban soupira, sentant son agacement revenir au galop, mais prit un moment pour se calmer les nerfs et essayer d'être raisonnable. 

« ...tu veux en parler? », offrit-il, sans espoir de réponse.

Tao grommela quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, toujours appuyé contre un arbre. Esteban roula des yeux, avant d'inviter Pichu à se poser sur sa main, et se releva, marchant vers lui. Il lui présenta le perroquet, comme un cadeau, qui s'empressa de voleter vers l'épaule de son maître pour lui faire de petits câlins. Difficile d'y résister bien longtemps, semblait-il, car bientôt Tao tourna finalement la tête. 

« Il n'y a rien à dire. », dit-il simplement. « Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. »

Esteban se sentit l'envie de protester, mais renonça. Il se devait de montrer l'exemple, d'agir avec maturité et tout ce que Mendoza lui avait enseigné. 

« Peut-être que si tu m'expliquais, j'y arriverais. Tu sais, j'ai envie de te comprendre. Mais ton attitude ne m'y invite pas. »

Il entendit Tao soupirer. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci le regarda, les yeux remplis d'une émotion qu'Esteban ne saurait décrire. Il avait l'air...las, d'une certaine façon. 

« Tu sais que c'est pas facile à expliquer. J'ai vraiment du mal avec ces choses-là. »

« – Essaie au moins. Comme ça, tu pourras te dire que tu as tenté le coup. »

La compassion prenait lentement le pas sur son agacement. Il voyait clairement que quelque chose dérangeait Tao, et ne voulait pas rester là à rien faire alors qu'il pourrait l'aider. Qu'ils se chamaillent ou non, ils restaient amis, et les amis se devaient entraide et soutien. 

Tao haussa les épaules, cherchant ses mots pendant un moment. 

« ...j'aime pas quand tu essaies toujours de te retrouver seul avec Zia. Ça...ça me donne l'impression que je ne compte pas. »

Il caressa passivement Pichu, qui s'était blotti dans le creux de son bras.

« Je sais bien que vous êtes les élus, et que tout repose sur vous...que vous êtes liés par les médaillons, que tout le monde insiste sur vous deux. Je me suis dit qu'être votre naacal, ça ne me ferait pas de mal, que j'aurais mon rôle à jouer... »

Il soupira.

« Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, à chaque fois que vous êtes entre vous deux...ça me fait mal. »

Esteban cligna des yeux.

« C'est donc ça, le problème? Tu...tu te sens rejeté? »

« – Pas vraiment, non...mais quelque chose comme ça. »

« – Tu...tu n'es quand même pas jaloux, non? »

Tao eut l'air surpris. 

« Certainement pas! », mentit-il avec vergogne. « Moi, jaloux? C'est pas mon genre... »

Mais aucune de ses manières de déni ne sauraient cacher la vérité, claire comme du cristal.

« Tu sais...moi aussi, ça me fait tout drôle. », tenta Esteban. « Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai l'impression que...que tout le monde essaie de me pousser vers Zia. Comme si c'était d'une importance capitale que l'on soit ensemble... »

Il se hâta de lever les mains en guise de défense.

« Non pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose! Je veux dire...c'est une fille formidable, et...et certes, il m'est arrivé de penser à certaines...possibilités, oui. Mais...ce que je veux dire, ce que ce n'est pas très juste, pour aucun de nous trois. Si on doit vraiment finir ensemble, alors...je veux que ça soit sa décision. »

Il regarda son ami, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Et qui sait? Si ça se trouve, elle n'est pas de cet avis. Tu as encore toutes tes chances, tu sais. Peut-être qu'elle te préfère toi...le dernier descendant de Mu, tout comme elle. »

Il sourit à la pensée du couple que ces deux-là feraient.

« Et puis, si c'est vraiment ça que tu veux...ça ne me gênerait en rien. Notre amitié est plus importante. »

Tao sembla pensif, fixant un point droit devant lui. La nuit était tombée, et tout autour d'eux s'assombrissait, devenait de plus en plus confus. Heureusement, ils voyaient d'ici les lumières d'un feu de camp, non loin du Condor.

« ...c'est gentil à toi d'offrir. », dit-il au bout d'un temps. « Mais...là n'est pas le problème. »

« – Non? Là, je ne comprends plus rien... »

Il se gratta la nuque, confus. Tao soupira, regardant Pichu qui voletait juste à côté.

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. »

« – Tu me sous-estimes un peu, là, non? Je crois que je comprends très bien. Tu es jaloux de moi, car tu aimes Zia, et on se bat comme des idiots car telle est notre nature. »

« – Tu vois? Tu ne comprends rien! »

Cette réaction soudaine le surprit. Esteban se recula, alors que Tao croisait les bras, toujours renfrogné. 

« ...je t'avouerai que là, je n'y comprends plus rien, en effet. Je croyais que toi aussi, tu l'aimais. »

« – Elle n'a pas l'air de partager ce sentiment, on dirait. »

« – Et alors? Tu sais, ce n'est pas la fin de tout. Peut-être que si tu essayais encore, elle verrait à quel point tu es quelqu'un de formidable, d'attentionné... »

« – Mais tu n'as pas compris? Ce n'est pas _elle_, le problème! »

Il se tourna vers Esteban, les sourcils toujours froncés. 

« Ce n'est pas elle qui occupe mes pensées! Qui me fait me demander si j'ai ma chance, ma place dans tout ceci! Ce n'est pas son avis qui m'importe! »

« – Hein? Mais...mais alors, qui? »

Il ne répondit pas. Esteban y repensa, confus, avant que la réponse ne lui vienne dans un sursaut de lucidité. Il regarda Tao, ouvrant de grands yeux à cette pensée qui ne saurait certainement être vraie…

...si?

« On dirait bien que tu as compris. », se redressa-t-il. 

Esteban avait perdu ses mots. Ça ne se pouvait pas, non? Tao ne pensait certainement pas ça de lui...il devait avoir eu la mauvaise idée. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais Tao le coupa d'un geste.

« Je sais, je sais. Ce n'est pas bien, ça ne se fait pas chez toi, tu dois penser que je suis fou...mais est-ce que j'y peux quoi que ce soit? Est-ce que je choisis vers qui mon cœur se tourne? Un jour tu m’insupportes, toi et ton petit sourire toujours content, ta voix pleine d'énergie, tes mimiques toutes excitées...et le jour d'après, je ne peux plus penser qu'à toi. Je n'y peux rien, d'accord!? »

Il se baissa et ramassa quelques pommes à la hâte, les rangeant dans sa tunique. Malgré l'obscurité, Esteban crut voir ses yeux devenir plus brillants. 

« Mais je m'en fiche. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu puisses comprendre. Toi, tu es le Fils du Soleil, tu es parfait dans tous les regards. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, de te demander si un jour on t'aimera pour qui tu es. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait...d'espérer dans le vide, sans espoir de réponse, car l'univers en a décidé autrement. »

Il essaya d'essuyer discrètement une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil, mais n'était en rien subtil. Esteban se tenait là, sans rien pouvoir dire, car les mots de son ami étaient tant de coups de poing dans le ventre, qui l'avaient comme paralysé sur place. 

« Maintenant...ne t'étonne plus de rien. »

Tao se détourna, décidé à trouver un coin pour y pleurer dans sa solitude. Esteban voulut parler, dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge était bloquée. Toutefois, son corps ne l'était pas; sans qu'il ne le veuille, il courut, rattrapa son ami, et l'enserra furieusement dans ses bras, lui coupant presque le souffle. Une fois encore, les pommes tombèrent au sol, tout autour d'eux.

Tao voulut se débattre, se défaire, mais lui non plus n'avait plus la force de rien. Il resta donc immobile, Esteban gardant sa prise sur lui. Toutefois, il pouvait sentir la chaleur des bras de l'Atlante, comme si tout son corps rayonnait comme un soleil invisible. Qu'il les avait souvent imaginés ainsi, autour de lui, dans d'autres circonstances! Et pourtant, que leur toucher lui semblait étranger, dans leur situation actuelle!

Dans le silence de la nuit, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Même Pichu avait cessé de voler, perché sur une branche basse. Esteban se demandait quoi faire, quoi dire, ou même quoi penser. Il n'avait aucune idée de la suite de son plan, qui lui avait paru si parfait il y a à peine une seconde. Comme il aurait aimé que quelque chose se produise, en cet instant, pour le sauver d'avoir à y réfléchir! Jamais il n'avait autant souhaité voir Zarès lui-même qu'en cet instant, car même la terreur de l'homme sans visage lui semblait sur le coup plus agréable à ressentir que la gêne qui commençait à monter. 

Il ne bougea donc pas, et se contenta d'étreindre son ami, desserrant quelque peu ses bras pour ne pas l'étouffer. Il sentit Tao se détendre quelque peu, il sentit la douceur de sa tunique contre ses bras, et se rendit compte de la proximité qu'ils partageaient en ce moment. Toutes sortes de pensées lui vinrent en tête, certaines protestant, d'autres s'interrogeant, et une faible minorité désirant prolonger l'expérience. Indécis, il refusa obstinément de bouger tant qu'il ne savait pas lesquelles écouter. 

Tao ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour protester. Paniqué, Esteban serra plus fort, se collant presque à lui, et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de l'autre, lui coupant la parole. Il n'avait décidément pas envie de voir ses actions commentées ainsi, surtout quand lui ne savait plus quoi faire. Toutefois, il parvint ainsi à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« ...tu as raison. », tenta-t-il à voix basse. « Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe. Mais... »

Mais? Voulait-il donc lui laisser une chance, offrir quelque chose de positif? Ses pensées s'affolèrent en tous sens, et il essaya de les taire. 

« ...mais si c'est là ce que tu ressens, alors...d'accord. Je...j'admets. Je reconnais tes sentiments, et...j'admets leurs existence. »

Il laissa aller son doigt, et Tao essaya de tourner la tête pour le regarder en face. Ses cheveux effleurèrent la joue d'Esteban, et ce simple contact suffit à faire recommencer le tumulte mental qu'il avait tout juste réussi à calmer. 

« ...tu les _admets?_ »

« – Je...je les admets. Je n'y réponds pas oui, mais...mais je ne leur réponds pas non. Je...je n'y réponds pas du tout, c'est tout. Mais je sais qu'ils existent. »

Par tous les trésors des Cités, est-ce que Zia se sentait toujours comme ça? Était-ce ça, que d'être l'objet de sentiments amoureux non partagés? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y répondre!? Un seul faux pas, et il perdrait l'amitié de Tao pour toujours! 

« ...d'accord. », répondit celui-ci au bout d'un silence beaucoup trop long. « Si...si tu le dis. »

« – Oui. C'est ce que je dis. »

La gêne était à son paroxysme, désormais. Lentement, Esteban desserra les bras, et Tao se posa hors de portée. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas, et Esteban se frotta nerveusement le bras, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il se sentait si étrange, pour le moment, et n'avait aucune envie de faire face à ses propres émotions ou celles de son ami. 

Heureusement, ou malheureusement peut-être, la voix de Pichu brisa le silence.

« Esteban, Tao? L'amour, l'amour? »

Définitivement malheureusement. Esteban se hâta d'essayer d'attraper le volatile afin de lui clouer le bec. 

« Pas l'amour! Non, pas l'amour! »

Il y parvint, mais croisa alors le regard de Tao. Si celui-ci n'était plus énervé, il était définitivement...attristé. Esteban le vit, et s'en sentit mal. C'était précisément ce qu'il avait voulu éviter, et il avait échoué comme un imbécile. 

« ...pas encore. », rajouta-t-il après une seconde de silence. « Peut-être. Mais pas maintenant. Je...je n'en sais rien. »

Il regarda Pichu, comme pour essayer de lui transmettre le message. Puis il le relâcha, et l'oiseau vint se réfugier dans la tunique de Tao, peu content d'avoir été tant malmené. 

Esteban essaya de se montrer courageux, et releva la tête, pour croiser le regard du jeune homme. 

« ...peut-être. », répéta-t-il, essayant de lui redonner le moral. 

Tao ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'essuyer ses larmes, et de hocher la tête en silence. Puis, ramassant quelques pommes au passage, il repartit vers le Condor.

Désormais seul, Esteban soupira, peu satisfait de sa maladresse. Il s'abaissa pour ramasser autant de fruits que possible, sachant qu'il leur faudrait s'expliquer auprès de Mendoza pour leur si longue absence et leur si maigre prise. Il s'en maudit intérieurement, et s'y prépara mentalement. 

Entre deux pommes, il posa les doigts sur sa joue, là où les cheveux de Tao s'étaient frottés. Ils étaient plutôt doux, tout compte fait...sur le coup, l'envie lui prit d'y glisser ses doigts, pour y enrouler ses boucles noires. Une envie passagère, qui lui passa vite, mais qui resta quelque part dans son esprit. Il aurait beaucoup de choses à quoi repenser, il semblait.

Son esprit vaguant, il contempla une pomme ramassée, qui brillait doucement à la lumière de la lune. Elle avait de jolies joues, qui lui donnèrent encore plus faim. Sans savoir pourquoi, il soupira. 

« Je comprends vraiment rien à l'amour. »

Il croqua la pomme, puis se releva, pour rejoindre le camp à son tour.


End file.
